


Library

by Rahenna



Series: Rahenna's Gakuen Heaven Oneshots [25]
Category: Gakuen Heaven 2 ~Double Scramble~
Genre: Library Sex, M/M, Restraint, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahenna/pseuds/Rahenna
Summary: Yuki is finishing student council chores in the library when Takato shows up to give him a hand. Ahem.





	Library

**Author's Note:**

> Did you ever find a finished story in your "in progress" folder and not have any memory of writing it? No? Okay, it's just me, then...

I had barely finished slipping the last book back into its place on the shelf when something warm and solid pressed against my back. I straightened up with a gasp. "T, Takato-san...!"

Strong arms embraced me from behind, wrapping around my shoulders to draw me close. His lips brushed against my earlobe, and my entire body trembled as his voice filled my ear. "Asahina..." I knew that tone, the quiet but husky whisper that caught in his throat, the way he breathed my name like his mind had been emptied of all other words.

"Ah, wait," I protested, already feeling lightheaded as his hands fiddled with my tie. "I, I'm finishing student council work, remember? There's another stack of books to put away..." My brain fumbled around, trying to recall the other reasons why this was a bad idea right now. "A, and! The student librarian is still here... the library's not closed yet, someone could still come in..."

"Mmm," was all he said at first, one hand slipping beneath the tie to toy with my shirt buttons. "We can finish putting the books away in a bit. And," I had to bite my lip to stifle a groan as he nipped at my earlobe, "no one is going to be looking at anthropology books fifteen minutes before closing."

"W, well..." _Wait, no! Why am I letting myself get talked into this?_ I squirmed in Takato-san's arms, but he only gripped me tighter. The feeling of restriction short-circuted the connection between my reason and my desire, and my entire body flushed with the heat of anticipation. Takato-san must have felt it, because he huffed a little self-satisfied chuckle into my ear, and his hands slid down my belly to my belt buckle. 

All my hair stood on end, not just in reaction to the tickling sensation. "But someone might hear..."

"You'll just have to be quiet, then."

His head tilted forward and turned toward me, pressing a kiss to my cheek. I turned too, catching his lips with my own. My eyes closed, shutting out the rows of paper around me, the entire world constricting to just the two of us. Takato-san undid my belt buckle with a practiced touch, his hands slipping into my underwear with the same familiarity as his tongue sliding into my mouth.

He broke the kiss just long enough to murmur, "You're already so hot, Asahina," then stoppered up my feeble protest with his tongue.

_Quiet, quiet, stay quiet!_ My eyes watered with the effort of holding back the sounds that threatened to escape from my nose. As if sensing my distress, Takato-san's free hand caressed my cheek, his fingers cool against my heated skin. Still, I barely felt that touch, nearly all of my senses focused on the action of his other hand. Normally he would go slow, wanting to tease me for as long as possible, but now he was stroking me hard as if rushing me to the end.

There was no way I could resist. My hips were already moving in time with his hand, forward to seek maximum contact, back again to grind against the heat that was pressed to the small of my back. _Takato-san is aroused too._ That hazy thought barely managed to cut through the pleasure that was fogging my brain. I couldn't think. I could only feel.

Takato-san's hand abandoned my cheek and plunged into my uniform jacket, his normally steady fingers shaking as he fumbled against my chest. A moment later, they found their target, and I hissed at a jolt from my nipple. Did it hurt or did it feel good? _Both,_ I decided, _it's always both._

"Asahina," he groaned, lips wet against mine, "show me how much you want me."

All I could manage was a desperate sound of agreement. I bit down hard on my lip, trying to stifle my ragged breath as he pinched and rubbed me roughly through the crisp shirt fabric. Every touch sent a shock directly to my groin, and I couldn't stop myself from thrusting desperately into his hand. Close. _Just a little more._

Takato-san must have recognized the desperation of my frenzied movements, because his hand flew from my chest to the back of my head, crushing my lips into his just in time to muffle my moan. My body twisted and jerked in his arms as I came, sticky heat coating Takato-san's hand and my underwear. A moment later and I was leaning back against his broad chest, my entire body heavy with warm satisfaction.

"Asahina," his voice trembled at my ear, "did that feel good?"

_Of course it did!_ But I couldn't deny him an honest answer. "Yeah... really good..."

"I'm glad." He kissed the back of my ear, the dampness leaving my skin cold when he pulled away. I reached out to a nearby shelf to steady myself, the inside of my head still buzzing with excitement. Takato-san took a handkerchief from the inner pocket of his jacket and wiped off his hand, then quickly cleaned me up the best he could.

"Sorry, Asahina," he murmured as he fixed my belt, "you'll be a little uncomfortable until you get a chance to wash up properly."

"Mmm." I didn't really care. He'd cleaned me up fast enough that nothing would get a chance to soak through my clothes. That was good enough for me. But speaking of clothes... there was a very obvious erection trying its best to escape Takato-san's pants. "Um, Takato-san?"

"Yes?" He carefully folded up the soiled handkerchief and tucked it away.

"You're, um, pretty excited." I didn't bother to pretend I wasn't staring.

"Well." Was it just me, or did his cheeks get a little darker? "You'll have to forgive me for not helping with the student council work, Asahina, but... I need to go to the restroom. Please excuse me."

"Hehe, no problem."

He was definitely blushing. Still, he didn't say anything else. He just picked up his bookbag from where it was leaning up against the shelves, taking care to hold it directly in front of his crotch as he made his hasty and somewhat awkward retreat.

~ end ~


End file.
